poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rangers and Titans, GO! Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Rangers and Titans, GO!. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! It was a dark night, Dr. Eggman begins a new dark purpose in Jump City. Dr. Eggman: Ahh... Jump city at last, Time for bring out the big guns. When Eggman bust to the sultry confinement area, He started to look around and saw the Brotherhood frozen in blocks of ice. Dr. Eggman: At last, The Brotherhood. Then with one blast, He freed the Brotherhood from their frozen imprisonment. Dr. Eggman: Greetings, Brain, Monsieur Mallah, General Immortus, And Madame Rouge. Brain: Who are you, And what business do you have for freeing us? Dr. Eggman: I am Dr. Eggman, And I'm here with a proposition that will guarantee your evil ways. Monsieur Mallah: You mean an alliance? General Immortus: We're listening. Dr. Eggman: As you might know, The Power Rangers are interfering my evil plans. With your help, We can rule the entire universe. And with my help, You'll have your revenge against the Teen Titans. Madame Rouge: That sounds promising. Brain: Very well, We except your alliance. Dr. Eggman. Dr. Eggman: Excellent, I knew you'll see it my way. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Stephanie (VO): Rangers and Titans, GO! The next day in Jump City, There was an attack by Eggman and his Egg Pawns, And leading them was Egg-Ultron. Dr. Eggman: Excelent, This will sent the Data Squad Rangers coming. (to Egg-Ultron) Egg-Ultron, You know your job, Wreck hevoc in the city! Egg-Ultron: Whatever you say, Boss. Thing's will get very interesting. However, The Teen Titans came to stop him. Robin: Actually, You won't been spreading anything in Jump City as long as we're around. Dr. Eggman: Oh, The Teen Titans I presume. Cyborg: Whoa, Hold on! How does he know who we are? Beast Boy: Yeah, That's just messed up. Starfire: I believe this man of the egg is not from around here, Robin. He must have appeared from another planet. Raven: I won't count on that, Star. This Dr. Eggman must be from another dimension. Egg-Ultron: That's right! As long as he prevails, The boss along with the Brotherhood will soon be in their grasp. With the Brotherhood returning, The Titans were shocked. Beast Boy: What, the Brotherhood are back?! Cyborg: Aww man, That's just great. Robin: We won't let that happen. (to his team) Titans, Go! As the Titans fought the Brotherhood and the Egg Pawns, They were no match for Egg-Ultron. Starfire: Robin, It would seem that we are outnumbered. Robin: Don't worry, Star. We just gotta keep this up. Egg-Ultron: Not for long, Ultron Flare! Just as it fires, The Titans took a hit as Eggman teleports away with Egg-Ultron and the Egg Pawns. Beast Boy: Whoa, this isn't good for us to fight against. Robin: I think you're right, Beast Boy, lets head back to the tower. Then, they had no choice but to retreat. Back at Teen Titans Tower, No one understood how powerful Egg-Ultron and the Egg Pawns are. Starfire: I do not understand, We weren't able to take down this Dr. Eggman. Robin: I know what you mean, Star. We have to find a way to beat these guys. Cyborg: Hey, Guys. Check this out. As the Titans came, Cyborg showed them what he discovered. Robin: What is it, Cyborg, You find anything? Cyborg: You bet I do. It took some time to do some research on Dr. Eggman and here's what I found out. With that said, He showed the history of Dr. Eggman. Cyborg: He was an arch enemy of Sonic the Hedgehog, And now, He's a new enemy to the Data Squad Power Rangers. Beast Boy: Oh yeah, I think I've heard about them before. It's part of some sort of thing called the Power Rangers Legacy. Starfire: I believe this is a perfect chance for the Data Squad Rangers to help us, We may be able to stop him and the Brotherhood that way. Robin: Excellent work, Guys. (to Cyborg) Cyborg, See if you can get a hold of their dimensional coordinates. Cyborg: Alright, Just give me a sec. I'm checking in now. And not a moment too soon, He got the coordinates to where the Data Squad Rangers lived. Cyborg: I got it, The Data Squad Rangers are at a place called "Canterlot High School" and the other place is their home base is the Cyberspace Command Center. Terra: I just hope they'll help us in our time of need too. Beast Boy: They will, Terra. Because they protect other worlds too. Robin: Alright, Titans. Let's head out to Cyberspace. With the portal opened, The Teen Titans set out to find the Data Squad Rangers. Meanwhile at Twilight's house, Serena was getting help from Twilight Sparkle while babysitting her baby niece, Flurry Heart. Serena: Hi, Flurry. Are you happy to see me? Flurry Heart: (giggling) Twilight Sparkle: It sure looks like she does. (kissed her cheek) Flurry Heart: (embracing her aunt) Later, It was time for Flurry Heart's snack as Serena got out some applesauce. Serena: Open wide, Flurry. Flurry Heart: (opens her mouth and eats it) Twilight Sparkle: That's a big girl. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Soon, They started playing with her. Serena: Are you having fun, Flurry? Flurry Heart: (giggles) But then, She begins to notice the smell. Serena: (sniffs) Oh, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Hold on, Serena. I'll give you a hand. Just as Serena started changing Flurry Heart's diaper, Twilight distracts her with her Whammy. Just as Serena finished and threw the dirty diaper away, She used her hand gel and picked Flurry back up. Serena: There you go, Flurry. You're all clean and ready to play again. Flurry Heart: (giggles) Twilight Sparkle: Flurry, Are you ready to go see Robbie? Serena: Are you sure it's a good idea, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Stop worrying, Shining Armor. Cadance and Shining Armor won't mind, Just as long as I keep the diaper bag with me including her bottle, pacifier. And her Whammy. As Twilight gives Flurry her Whammy, They set out to go see Robbie at Canterlot High. At CHS, Robbie Diaz was teaching his class the new technique he made up. Robbie Diaz: Good morning, Students. Students: Good morning, Sensei Diaz. Robbie Diaz: Welcome to our next Karate lesson. Now, We're going to try something that I would like to call the "Muliti-Duplication". Before I can show it to you, What is duplication? With that questioned, Babs Seed raised her hand. Robbie Diaz: Babs? Babs Seed: The Multiplied Cloning Technique for the Element of Surprise. Robbie Diaz: Excellent, Babs. Now then, I'll show you how to duplicate yourself. (to Sweetie Belle) Sweetie Belle, Would you please come this way? Sweetie Belle: Sure, Robbie. As Sweetie Belle came to Robbie, He starts his demonstration. Robbie Diaz: For this demonstration of the Multi-Duplication, I have Emerl to help up on his own ability. For example, If a normal duplication, Like this for instance. (touching Sweetie Belle's shoulder) Duplicate! Just then, A duplication of Sweetie Belle appeared as it prepares to fight. Scootaloo: Wow, Robbie! That is so cool! How'd you do that!? Robbie Diaz: It’s simple, Scootaloo. When I touched someone on the shoulder and say duplicate, It makes an exact replica of the person you see. Apple Bloom: Golly, That there's a fine technique. Emerl: Well, That's not all. (touching Sweetie Belle's shoulder) Shadow Duplicate! Then, A shadow duplication of Sweetie Belle appeared as it's body was all black and it's eyes were purple as it bows at Emerl. Emerl: For this demonstration here, It's a technique that I like to call, "Shadow Duplication". It's like a replica of the person here, But it's body was all black and it's eyes were purple. Pretty cool, Huh? Babs Seed: That's way beyond cool! Gmerl: Hmm, I wonder if anyone can try to do the technique on themselves? Apple Bloom: I think it's amazing. (to Robbie) Hey, Robbie. Can I try? Robbie Diaz: Sure thing, Apple Bloom. Applejack: Now you be careful here, Sugarcube. It ain't no fun and games, Ya know. Apple Bloom: No worries, Applejack. Since you spoke out, You'll be the first here for a test. (touches her sister's shoulder) Duplicate! As the duplicated Applejack appeared, She bowed to the real Applejack to oppose the fight with her. Robbie Diaz: Wow, Apple Bloom. Great job, I honestly didn't think that you would have done the technique perfectly. Applejack: Yep, That there's my well smart little sis fer ya. Shadow the Hedgehog: Beginner's luck, Let me show you how it's done. (touches Blaze's shoulder) Shadow Duplicate! With that said, The Shadow Duplicated Blaze appeared bowing to oppose the real Blaze. Shadow the Hedgehog: (crossing his arms) Hmph. Spike: Wow, Robbie. You and Emerl sure make a great team. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Thanks for the compliment, Spike. (to his students) Please know this, Duplication has a 30 hour time limit. So, Remember to use it wisely. Yoshi: Hold on a sec, Robbie... Would it be possible to use the duplication technique on ourselves? Robbie Diaz: Hmmm, I haven't thought about it before. But I think it's possible to do it, With a little help from Starlight of course. Starlight Glimmer: (giggling) I was happy to help, I've discovered a very old spell, "Similo Duplexis" when combined with Accelero in just the right way... Then, Starlight doubled up as her duplicate appeared. Two Starlights: You can literally be in two places at once! Sunset Shimmer: That's pretty cool, Starlight. Two Starlights: Thanks, Sunset. Just then, Twilight and Serena came and brought Flurry Heart to see him. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Robbie. Serena: Look who's here to see you. Flurry Heart: (giggles) Robbie Diaz: Hey there, Flurry, great to see you. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Gmerl: Hey, Twilight, Serena. What brings you two here with Flurry? Serena: Twilight and I thought we'd bring her to see Robbie for a bit. Twilight Sparkle: I hope you don't mind, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Not at all, I got some time. Then, The bell rang as Robbie begins to finish it. Robbie Diaz: That's all for today, Everyone. Class dismissed. Flurry Heart: (embracing Robbie) Robbie Diaz: Aww, Aren't you such a cute little angel. Twilight Sparkle: Well, Flurry sure is happy to see you again. Robbie Diaz: She sure is, Twilight. Flurry Heart: (giggles) Serena: I second that. Just then, Robbie and Twilight got a call on their morphers. Twilight Sparkle: What is it, Palutena? Lady Palutena: (on communication) Rangers, Someone's arriving from the portal chamber. Pit: (on communication) Could you guys please come right away? Robbie Diaz: We're on our way, Pit. (to his team) Let's get going. Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5